


Ruin me (and my heart)

by yutabelbet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, But really poor winwin, Character Death, Choking Kink, Drug Use, Hybrid AU, Im gonna edit dw, Kitty Sicheng, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Needy Sicheng, No Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sicheng, Rushed, Rushed bye im gonna kms, Sicheng just wants to be punished, Sicheng loves pain, Yuta doesn't care about Sicheng, Yuta's mad, bad boy good boy, just a little bit, lots of licking, or maybe he does, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Yuta tries hard to care for Sicheng, but everytime he sees his little kitty naked in bed, all Sicheng is to him is a mere pet that's ready to get ruined.





	Ruin me (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so it's basically just porn with a tiny little bit of unreciprocated feelings XD

"What does my little kitty wanna do next? You've been so good tonight that master's gonna give you a reward."

The sight of the petite hybrid lying on his bed aroused every sexual nerve that he had. His frame seemed small, but his muscles were toned, perfectly toned in accordance to Yuta's liking. His chest were a bit puffed than normal, topped by two mounting pink nipples, which turned him on more. The little boy was naked, eyes shut, face like he was far too gone to function properly, Yuta couldn't help but smile thinking how much he affects the hybrid in front of him, _or maybe, it was the drug,_ he thought. His legs were spread open, as they just finished another round of what could be the best fuck he's ever had in his life. 

He had lots of experience, lost count on how many times he fooled around with any type of men and women he encountered. But the kitty hybrid was different, he was pure and innocent, but his body screamed the opposite. The moment he laid his eyes on on the hybrid, the shiny black fur drawing Yuta in, he knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me deep one more time while you pull my tail hard master, please."

His voice sounded like a whore in heat, which sounded like music to Yuta's ears. 

"How dare you talk without looking at me?" Tone hard and demanding.

He bent down and reached for the hybrid's face, he gave a quick and soft touch to the hybrid's cheek until he slipped his hand down to cup the his chin, slowly clenching against his jaw, choking the boy under him.

"Look at me while you talk little kitty, what do you want master to do?"

The boy looked straight into him, eyes filled with nothing but desire and need. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop groaning from his frustration. the hybrid just wanted to be touched, so he can let out all of the tension that has been building up his body as he hasn't been able, _allowed_ to cum even once.

And maybe he wanted to get filled, wrecked by his master's cock again, _and again and again._

His hands started moving, soon reaching his plump breasts. He placed his right nipple between his thumb and index finger, which he soon started pinching and twisting with. His pink nipple now turned red. He shot his head backwards, feeling good from the slight friction and pain he felt across his chest. His other hand then reached for his hungry hole, trying to get off by himself as quick as possible. His back arched, ears twitched, and moans started to form on his pretty little mouth as soon as he tried entering his hole using one of his fingers.

"Ahhhh fuck. Feels so good." 

Voice coarse and breathy, the kitty moaned in pleasure. The restriction around his neck and jaw was supposed to atleast render him to behave, but oppositely, he found pleasure in it. He was gasping for air while stroking himself, he didn't know if he needed to breath or to moan first.

The words served as an alarm for Yuta. He got way too smitten at the way his little kitty played with himself that he forgot who's in charge between them. 

He's in charge. 

A swift movement was made. The hybrid now lying on his chest and tummy, on both knees, hands gripping the messed up bed sheets, and his hair being tugged while Yuta's hand is pushing down his head to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing bitch? I thought I made it clear? No. Touching. Yourself."

*smack*

The sound of skins clapping together echoed through the room. The kitten whimpered, indulging the sudden sting he felt on one of his ass cheek, he didn't even know which side did he get slapped on, he just wanted more.

"More, hmmmm, hundred more Yuta." Breathing heavy as he talked, he shut his eyes and bit his lip again, savouring the remaining ache left in his ass from the sudden spank.

The hybrid raised his hips and slightly shake his ass. A playful smile forming on his lips. 

"Yuta, your hand feels so good, spank me, more, Yuta." The kitty's voice was nothing but air. His mind blank, only filled with sexual and erotic thoughts. He couldn't think straight, the drug drawing him from lucidity at every second that passes.

 _The drug_ , the hybrid thought, it's what's controlling him, making him do things he wouldn't normally do. _He wouldn't? He probably will. If it's for Yuta, even if it's too much for his own body to handle, he will._

_-Earlier that evening-_

_Sicheng looks through Yuta's eyes, trying to show his sincerity more than anything._

_"Do I really need to take it? You know I'd still act the same even without it right?"_

_Yuta exhaled after hearing his question. Annoyance slowly forming around his face._

_"Sicheng, how many times do we need to go over this conversation? Do I need to explain it again?"_

_"I just don't understand, and I don't remember anything after the drug kicks in."_

_Yuta shut his eyes and shot his head backwards, trying to reduce the amount of irritation building up inside him. After collecting his thoughts for a few seconds, he looked at the kitty and explained calmly. Having to yell in front of Sicheng is the last thing he wants to happen tonight._

_"Just take it, Sichengie, please."_

_The softened look in Yuta's face did things to the kitty's heart. It isn't always that his master shows that kind of expression. Maybe Yuta wasn't just up for having any argument tonight, he thought._

_He reached for Yuta's hand and caged it inside of his._

_"But I've been taking it for a whole week now, I feel different Yuta, let's just do it normally please. I don't mind whatever you do to me, I promise."_

_Yuta pulled his hands away and stood from the bed they were sitting at. Hand shuffling through his hair, another placed on his hips._

_"God dammit Sicheng! You don't mind it but I do! And why the hell do I need to ask for your permission anyways? You're just a fucking pet, and you do what I tell you to, understand?"_

_Sicheng didn't respond and just gave off a defeated nod. He closed his eyes as he felt a sting in is neck, followed by a thin cold metal piercing through his skin._

The hybrid's cock leaked out much more precum with each spank he received from Yuta. His body was already shaking because of all the ministrations Yuta has given him, tears forming up his eyes, clouding his visions. His breathing was heavy against the bed, as his head was still in Yuta's grasp, pushing him down, restricting his breathing pattern a little.

He let out a yelp when another spank was sent to his already blood-coloured ass cheeks, not sure on how many hits he already had. He choked back a sob when another slap was sent to the same spot, he can barely feel any pain but the he can still recognise the sharp sting of Yuta's palm against his skin. 

"Aw, is my little pet crying?" Yuta cooed with a comforting yet playful voice as he softly caressed the hybrid's ass, still forcing his pet's head down the bed using his other hand.

Sicheng decided that he should just let his master hear his sobs.

"It hurts, _sniff_ , no more .... no ..... Yuta - _Ah fuck!_ -" Three consecutive slaps to his ass was more than he could handle, his sobs now heard throughout the room with tears falling nonstop from his eyes.

"You've been pissing me off so much now kitty. Calling my name while we're doing _this_ , clearly wanting to get punished, then sob and tell me to stop?" Yuta admired the work he made with his hands on his pet's ass, lips curving at the edges. 

"You can do better than this right, pet? I've been boasting about you being a very good boy to me to my friends, but I don't think you're acting properly right now." His hands left his pet's ass and held the base of the kitty's tail, slowly tracing the length of it and savouring the feeling of the soft fur against his palm.

"But I thought that maybe I'd give you a treat, I'll admit that I've been harsh to you lately, so if you promise to be a better pet from now on, I'll give you what you want, does that sound good, hm?" He lifted his other hand that's been on his pet's head all this time, giving the hybrid a better space for breathing. Carefully, he guided the kitty's body to turn around, lying on his back against the soft bed.

Yuta can't help but smile when he saw the state of the hybrid's face. Eyes glossy and red from crying, half lidded, looking straight into his, cheeks still stained with tears, slightly reflecting the lights of the room, lips parted, panting hard after finally given the chance to breath properly.

He caressed the chest of his pet, tracing the skin upto his hips, pulling him closer to his body. 

"I asked you a question little kitty, don't make your master wait."

" _sniff_ Yes .... master .... I'll be better, for ..... you _sniff_ "

"Good boy, now tell master what you want him to do to you, to your body." Sicheng's body shivered to the offer, all he wants now is to be touched and finally let all his blocked orgasms out.

"Pull my tail ..... hard, while you fuck me, or I ride you, ..... please let me come ..... just, just fuck me up, master." 

"So eager for that request huh," he climbed over the hybrid's body and let his lips fall onto his pet and play with them roughly.

"Promise me you'll behave properly, for me." Yuta said in between their heated kiss.

Sicheng only groaned as his answer, as Yuta didn't give him any break to speak.

Yuta kissed every bit of Sicheng's skin down to his chest, not leaving and spot dry and unlicked. He trailed off the lines of his pet's toned abdomen, leading him to his cute little belly button. He dipped his tongue on the hollow part and felt Sicheng's legs cage his head in between them. The pet grinded his hips against Yuta, his hardened cock rubbing against Yuta's neck and chin while he continued to lick his hybrid's belly hole. His pet was desperate for friction he thought.

He parted Sicheng's legs and lifted his body off of his pet, leaving the leaking red cock untouched, he has better plans for that later.

"Turn around for me again, on all fours like the animal you are." He was looking at his pet's eyes while talking, so he noticed that millisecond _look_ through the orbs of the hybrid, was he in pain to let out such a hurt look?

Sicheng didn't waste any time and quickly turned his body around, he wanted this.

"Please mas- AHHHH! fuc- mhmhhmmm ..... ahhh" 

Yuta lost all his patience when he saw that the marks of his palm were still evident in the hybrid's ass, along with the pink little hole in the centre, he just couldn't stop himself from entering his pet's hole, fully, forcefully, without any preparation and warning. They've done enough fucking through the night he thought, his pet doesn't need anymore prep.

"Ah fuck yes kitty, so tight, so tight and hot for me." He bit his lips as the warmth of the hybrid's hole gradually enveloped around his cock. A moan escaping his mouth when he felt the walls around his length were getting even more narrower, Sicheng was clenching down his muscles to give more pleasure to his master, and his efforts didn't go to vain. _He really knows how to make me feel good_ Yuta thought. He placed both of his hands on opposite side of his pet's hips, tightly gripping them within his hold, purposely leaving a mark to the hybrid's body. Sicheng moaned out a whine as Yuta slid his dick out, in again, in a swift yet powerful motion, reaching his pet's deepest spot. He did the move a couple more times, he loved the moans he could hear Sicheng produce, sure that he was hitting the spot his pet loved the most.

His right hand reached for the hybrid's shoulder, pulling him up towards his own body, other hand reaching for the kitten's tail. He gave it another stroke -oh how he loved the feeling of his kitten's fur against his palm- before looping it into his neck, which made Sicheng jerk as he felt his own tail wrapped around him. He turned his head around to try and ask Yuta what's he doing but Yuta's mouth was already mumbling against his ear.

"Trust me, pet." He felt shivers down his spine as he felt Yuta's hot breath against his ear, and when Yuta licked a stripe into it, he can't help but let out a moan. His body was getting out of balance if not only for the arm wrapped around his tummy. His body was already giving up from all the sensation Yuta was giving him, and not to forget, Yuta's dick was still inside him, yet Yuta decided to stop moving, which was a torture for him, so the hybrid decided to move his hips to be a good boy for his master, but as soon as he tried to move, he felt the restriction in his neck go tighter.

Yuta chuckled when he felt Sicheng stop from his action, _now_ his pet gets why Yuta did it. He knew about how much his pet loved getting choked, and when he said his request to Yuta earlier, Yuta knew what he needed to do.

"I'll start moving." Yuta started to thrust into Sicheng slowly, knowing that the hybrid might feel uncomfortable about his idea. He pulled the black tail back firmly, the loop tightening around his pet's neck with every thrust. 

He started going faster and deeper as Sicheng's moan turned from moans of discomfort into moans of pleasure. All the there's and tighter's of his pet warned him that he was close to cumming, without even touching himself.

"You can touch yourself now kitty, you've been very good to me." He started licking his pet's ears again, damping the silky fur with his tongue. He reached for his pet's jaw and gripped it forcefully, forcing his head backwards to lie on Yuta's shoulder.

Sicheng, with his master's cock deep thrusting inside him - hitting his most sensitive spot- , along with the restriction looping around his neck - which had him gasping for air everytime Yuta thrusted inside him - , with the feeling of his master's warm tongue against his ears, sent him to the very edge of his own restraints. The feeling of accomplishment gathered up his core, pooling inside him. He started stroking his own cock, pace matching his master's thrust.

"Come for me kitten, I wanna see you shoot it all out for me." And with his master's sweet voice of approval, Sicheng let it all out.

"Ah, master! I'm coming .... mhmmm!" A whole night of hindrance and frustration. His cum stained the sheets, some of the liquid reaching the headboard.

He felt his legs surrender, not able to carry his own weight anymore. Yuta let go of his tail, letting his pet's body plop down to the bed. His own orgasm wasn't far, so he picked up his pace, adding more force into his thrusts, and soon felt the liquid form up inside him, shooting it out inside his pet's hole. Yuta was heavy breathing was the only noise you could hear after they both reached their limit.

He let himself lie down beside Sicheng's body and wrapped around his finger's around his pet.

"You did so good today, Sicheng-ah." He scooped the the hybrid's face and gave him a peck to his forehead. He wasn't sure if Sicheng was already asleep as his eyes were already shut, but it was understandable as they've been fucking each other the whole night, and he himself felt exhausted. But he figured he wasn't when he heard the hybrid talk.

"Yuta ... I ... I can't feel my body."

Yuta's face scrunched up upon hearing Sicheng's words.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I .... I can't, ..." Sicheng didn't get to finish his own sentence as his mind was blacking out, slowly losing control over his whole body. 

"Yah Sicheng!" Yuta was shaking Sicheng's shoulder, trying to keep him awake.

"Sicheng, c'mmon baby stand up we'll get you to the hospital." 

_'But you'll be put to jail if they discover the drugs you gave him.'_ A voice inside him whispered. 

He stopped his actions as soon as the realisation came. He looked down on the frail body caged in his arms.

_Bruise, cuts, marks, and all sorts of things that shows that he's been mistreated._

"But Sicheng liked all of _this_."

_'No, you did, you did this to him. You put him through this.'_

"Yu...ta.... please...." He was shaken off his own thought after Sicheng called for him in a weak and almost inaudible voice.

_You can't go to jail Yuta, you've worked so hard for everything you have now._

"But Sicheng...."

_'Get rid of him, now.'_

"Sorry kitty," Yuta chuckled, sending shivers to his own body, as he stroked the shiny black ear of the hybrid. 

"Rest well, Sicheng-ah."

Yuta sat there and watched his beloved kitten, 

as its once rose pink skin turned completely pale white, 

as its once warm and glowing skin turned completely stone cold,

as its once blood red lips turned to a hue of purple and blue, 

and as its heart that was once beating for him beat no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying throughout that ugly smut thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it thank you for existing who ever's reading this 
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment or not ahahahahaha i love you bye 
> 
> I edited the last part so this should be a better version AhHHHHHHhhHhHHhhHhhH 
> 
> hmu @yutabelbet on twt love ya


End file.
